Las palabras que no te pude decir
by Godness-of-shaoi1313
Summary: Kageyama tiene un accidente en el cual queda en coma y Hinata queda totalemente devastado, pero, ¿qué pasaría si Kageyama no despertara de ese profundo sueño hasta que Hinata se hace mayor y construye su vida? (ANGST)(KAGEHINA)
1. Introducción

**Oho-ho~~ ¿Cómo están mis queridísimos lectores? Bueno pues les traigo mi primer fic~ Por si se preguntaban escribiré de otras parejas igual, aunque principalmente escribiré de Haikyuu. También espero romper sus felices kokoros y hacer que se ahoguen en sus feels con este Fanfic (: No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero no será muy largo. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo autor ****Haruichi Furudate**

**La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

**_  
><strong> 

Los pasos resonaban por todo el lugar, eran pasos apresurados. El chico corría con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que se iba a terminar cayendo. No tenía suficientes fuerzas para seguir corriendo y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Llego a su destino exaltado, no tenía tiempo para saludar a nadie, él solo quería ver lo que había pasado. Camino con un poco más de calma hasta llegar con un señor que vestía con una bata blanca y respiró hondo decidido a dirigirle la palabra.

-Dis..disculpe….¿es u..usted el doctor d…de Ka..ka..kageyama Tob..tobio?- Le había costado trabajo pronunciar aquellas palabras, en ese momento se encontraba destrozado por dentro y las lágrimas no lo dejaban hablar con claridad. El señor sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, soy el Doctor de ese muchacho, ¿quieres verlo? Es hora de visitas.- El doctor se mostraba comprensivo y amable, después de tantos años de trabajo ya se había acostumbrado a ver a chicos llorar desesperadamente. El chico asintió rápidamente, en ese momento no había algo que deseará más que ver a Kageyama. El doctor lo guio hasta un cuarto de aquel hospital donde se encontraba Kageyama. El cuarto era sencillo, era completamente blanco y estaba casi vacío a excepción de la cama que se encontraba en medio del cuarto, en esta un chico de cabellos color azabache se hallaba acostado inmóvil y tenía cables conectados por todo el cuerpo, aquel chico que se encontraba conectado para mantenerse con vida, aquel chico era Kageyama Tobio, el amor de su vida.

El doctor observó con lástima al más joven, se veía destrozado; le despeino amigablemente sus anaranjados cabellos para luego salir del lugar sin mencionar una palabra, sabía que estás no servían en una situación así, pues aunque te dijeran ''estará bien'' o ''no te preocupes'' tu seguías sintiendo que algo hacía falta en tu vida. El chico pelinaranja aprovecho que el doctor no se encontraba para correr hacía la cama. Se hinco en el suelo justo a un lado de la cama, ¿cómo había pasado esto? Él no se lo merecía, tomó su mano suavemente, estaba fría y parecía sin vida. Las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos, había llorado tanto que ya estaba seco, ya no tenía con que desquitarse. Se enderezó y observo detalladamente el rostro de Kageyama, se veía relajado como si estuviera dormido y por un momento su joven mente lo engaño diciéndole que estaba dormido por lo cual lo movió un poco con la esperanza de que despertará.

-Hey Kageyama, despierta. No te hagas el dormido.- Apretó su mano con desesperación, sabía que no despertaría y que no tenía esperanzas de que en ese instante aquellos ojos color azul se abrieran y lo miraran de esa manera amargada tan propia de él.

Algo le dolía en su interior, sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho, no le gustaba ver a Kageyama de esa manera. Giró la mirada hacía el mueble donde se encontraban algunas de las cosas que Kagayama tenía antes del accidente, un sobre capto su atención. Se dirigió hacia ese mueble y tomó el sobre, tenía escrito en la parte izquierda baja ''Para Hinata'' no puedo evitar morderse el labio hasta que pequeñas gotas color carmesí resbalaran de este, lo recordaba. Se había peleado con aquel chico antes de que este tuviera el accidente. No sabía si despertaría y no le había dicho un adiós o siquiera un te amo, sus últimas palabras hacía Kageyama habían sido un falso te odio. Eso le dolía de sobre manera. Kageyama era su novio y se había peleado con él por una estupidez, siempre se peleaban por algo tonto, pero estaba vez los dos si se habían enojado bastante. Apretó el sorbe contra su pecho arrugándolo, quería seguir jugando Voleibol con él, quería seguir rematando sus pases; después de todo, sin Kageyama él no era nada.

-Hinata.- El nombrado giró la mirada rápidamente hacía donde había escuchado su nombre, un chico de cabello color plateado se encontraba parado en la puerta, tenía una sonrisa llena de dolor. Hinata corrió hacía él para abrazarlo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Suga-san K..kageyama.- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar, Sugawara le acariciaba sus rizos anaranjados con una sonrisa triste, sabía lo desesperado que este se encontraba y no podía hacer nada para calmar su dolor. Le alzó el rostro sin borrar aquella sonrisa ahora más brillante. Hinata trago saliva y miró a Sugawara, iba a intentar ser fuerte, iba a intentar ser fuerte para Kageyama. Guardo el sobre en su bolsillo, lo leería cuando se encontrará sólo en su hogar.

-Te acompaño a tu casa.- Hinata asintió y salió del lugar con Sugawara. Iban en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hablar. Caminaron bastante antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa de Hinata, ambos se despidieron y Hinata se introdujo en su hogar. Afortunadamente no se encontraba nadie por lo que no tuvo que lidiar con un cuestionario de una madre preocupada. Entró a su habitación devastado y cansado, lo primero que hizo fue acostarse y sacar de su bolsillo aquella carta que su novio le había dejado, la abrió de una manera desesperada. Dentro del sobre había una hoja impresa con un texto bastante largo.

_**''Mientras yo esté aquí nada te dañará  
>Mientras yo esté aquí nada te impedirá<br>abrir las alas y volar  
>muy lejos de esta cruel realidad.<br>Yo te amo y por eso he de protegerte  
>de todo aquel<br>que tu vuelo quiera impedir.  
>Borraré las barreras<br>que no te permitan avanzar.  
>Yo estaré ahí cuando me necesites.<br>Yo estaré ahí para verte evolucionar.  
>Destruiré la muralla<br>que no te deje ver  
>lo que del otro lado hay.<br>Mientras yo esté aquí invencible tú serás.  
>Mientras yo esté aquí tú podrás volar.<br>Cuando pierdas ven a mí.  
>Cuando ganes ven a mí.<br>Desde atrás te protegeré.  
>Desde atrás te vigilaré y no te dejaré caer.<br>Yo siempre aquí estaré  
>Como un guardián te cuidaré<br>Como un amante te querré  
>No debes de tener miedo<br>de aquellos que te superan  
>porque el día en que crezcas<br>hasta al más grande te temerá.  
>Ahora te digo<br>que hasta el Rey sentirá miedo  
>al escuchar tu voz entonar<br>''No perderé''  
>Aquellas palabras pronunciarás<br>y el Rey temblará sabiendo que es verdad  
>Y debes de creerme<br>porque el Rey te ha hablado  
>y admirando tu grandeza<br>atónito ha quedado.  
>En los malos momentos<br>no debes de perder la fe,  
>que en un segundo ya no será igual<br>y tú te encontrarás encima de los demás.  
>Te amo, eso lo debes de saber ya,<br>porque yo siempre te cuidaré  
>en las buenas o en las malas te protegeré.<br>Cuando ya logres volar por favor acuérdate de mí,  
>no como tu rival<br>o como el que te derroto sin piedad,  
>si no como el que te amo<br>por una eternidad.  
>Tal vez no lo demuestre,<br>pero yo te amo de verdad.  
>Siento no demostrarlo con palabras<br>pero es que no encuentro palabras para describir  
>este amor que siento por ti<br>Crece y derrota a todo aquel que te desafíe,  
>conviértete en alguien digno de admirar.<br>Sigue adelante y enséñale al mundo  
>aquel plumaje oscuro que adornan tus alas<br>Deja marca donde vayas,  
>has que te recuerden, provoca los hasta el final<br>y así serás la estrella que se convertirá en fugaz.''**_

''_**Lo siento Hinata, sé que me comporte como un idiota. Quiero que me perdones, no sabía cómo decírtelo en persona así que te escribí esto. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que te amo, me siento mal por haberme peleado de esa manera contigo aunque tú lo hayas empezado, idiota.  
><strong>_

_**Kageyama Tobio.''**_

Después de leer aquella carta, Hinata no pudo evitar no llorar. Las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos, se sentía destrozado completamente. Aún con la rudeza de aquellas palabras, esta le toco el corazón provocando que ya no pudiera controlarse más. Apretó la carta contra su pecho mientras lloraba desesperado, tal vez era lo único que tenía de Kageyama, tal vez esas eran las últimas palabras que este le dedicaba. 

**¿Qué les pareció? Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía o faltas de algún tipo. Bueno, pues espero no tardarme tanto para subir el nuevo capítulo y si les gusto dejen sus Reviews~  
>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tengan un buen día~~<strong>


	2. Capítulo I: Olvidarte no es fácil

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les ha ido?  
>Tal vez se preguntan porque no había actualizado, y pues la razón es que tenía bastante tarea y no me daba tiempo, sin mencionar que se me iba la inspiración, en fin. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus hermoso Reviews~<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Furudate.**

**La historia me pertenece totalmente a mí.**

''_**El sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido es un mal que no le desearía a nadie,  
>pero el sufrimiento de que la persona a la cual le entregarías tu vida te olvide,<br>ese sentimiento de ansiedad por la noche, de horas llorando,  
>de ver a la persona que mas amas en brazos de otros,<br>ese sentimiento, te perfora el alma.  
>Y peor aún, cuando no sabes la razón.''<br>**_

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Kageyama Tobio había caído en coma, a Hinata le seguía doliendo. Incluso había faltado a prácticas de Voleibol, lo cual era muy raro de él. Claro que el accidente del setter no le iba a impedir seguir jugando su deporte favorito, lo seguiría jugando, sin embargo, esa cancha le recordaba las veces que aquel chico lo reprendía por no hacer las cosas bien, o cuando se vieron por primera vez como aliados y no como enemigos, o cuando se dieron su primer beso en aquel lugar. Sentía la ausencia de aquella sensación de calidez y de seguridad que le brindaban los labios ajenos, aquella sensación de protección cuando este lo abrazaba o aquella sensación de felicidad cuando remataba sus pases; esas sensaciones le hacían falta cada día que pasaba de su vida, cuando iba al gimnasio se notaba la ausencia de Kageyama de una manera impresionante. Todo, todo era un infierno desde el accidente de Kageyama, no, más bien _El mundo de Hinata era un infierno desde el accidente de Kageyama.___

En primera, ¿cómo había pasado aquel acontecimiento que le arruinó la vida? Lo recordaba perfectamente. Kageyama y él se habían peleado porque Kageyama había empezado a actuar de una manera rara; muy reservado, nervioso, se equivocaba y se veía más amargado que siempre, lo cual a Hinata le molestó por lo que lo reprendió aclarando que se estaba comportando como un idiota, sin embargo, Kageyama no lo tomó bien y le gritó a Hinata de mala manera. Los dos terminaron gritándose e insultándose por lo que su conversación terminó con un ''_**Te odio''.**_ A ambos les dolió terminar de esa manera, pero el que más se sentía culpable era Kageyama por lo que decidió disculparse con Hinata; como Kageyama nunca fue una persona con facilidad de expresarse, tuvo que escribirle una nota a Hinata y justo cuando iba en camino a entregársela, una pareja distraída no sé dio cuenta que un chico se encontraba cruzando la cerca y lo golpearon con el automóvil provocando que cayera y se golpeará en el cráneo sufriendo un trauma, incluso una llanta le pasó por encima de las costillas haciendo que se le rompieran todas estas. Y así es como su vida se derrumbó en un segundo.

A pesar de todo eso, Hinata tendría que continuar con su vida, no podría seguir escapándose de clases para ir a ver a su novio al hospital, no podía seguir llorando todas las noches esperando que despierte, después de todo el doctor había anunciado que era muy poco probable que este despierte. Sabía que tendría que seguir adelante, no se podría quedar estancado en el pasado, después de todo, _¿qué pasaría si Kageyama nunca despertara? _No sabía si en realidad llegara a despertar, bueno tenía la esperanza de que sí. _Pero, nosotros nunca sabremos acerca de nuestro futuro, ¿no es así?_

Recordó su plática con el ex setter de Karasuno; Hinata ya se encontraba en su segundo año, por lo que los de tercero ya habían partido. Hinata recogía los balones del suelo de la cancha cuando sintió una mano posándose en su hombro, se giró para ver de quien se trataba y vio a la persona que menos se esperaba, sin dudar un segundo lo abrazó mientras éste le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Vamos Hinata, hace poco me viste.- Sugawara sonrió de esa manera tan propia de él. Hinata se separó del abrazo y sonrió falsamente mientras asentía. Después de eso salieron de la cancha y comenzaron a hablar de cosas irrelevantes, después de un tiempo, Sugawara decidió hablar con Hinata de lo que en verdad era importante.

-Hey, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo importante.- Su rostro se veía triste y su mirada agachada no ayudaba mucho, Hinata sabía que lo que estaba apunto de decir no sería algo bueno, pero antes de comenzar con falsas suposiciones dejo a su amigo continuar.

-¿Qué pasa, Suga-san?- el tono de voz de Hinata tenía curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo preocupación, no sabía los que le estaban a punto de decir, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de descubrirlo. Sugawara suspiró pesadamente y se sobo las sienes, no sabía como decírselo, no era apropiado llegar con alguien y de la nada preguntarle de cómo se sentía acerca de lo sucedido, simplemente no era un tema fácil de hablar. Claro que sabía que Hinata estaba destruido por dentro, pero necesitaba hablar con él, estaba preocupado. Se aclaró la garganta y giró la mirada hacía Hinata.

-Escucha, sé que te sientes completamente destruido por dentro, que piensas que no hay otra solución más que esperar que Kageyama despierte y vuelvan a su vida de antes. –Hizo una breve pausa, necesitaba valor para poder decirle eso a aquel chico. -Pero no todo en la vida sale como quieres. Los doctores no saben si Kageyama va a despertar, se que no quieres aceptarlo, pero tienes que hacerlo Hinata. Los accidentes pasan, lamentablemente, desearía que no fuera así. Desearía que esto nunca les hubiera pasado a ustedes, ustedes no se lo merecían. De todas maneras tienes que seguir viviendo, no puedes quedarte atascado en el pasado, está bien si sigues amando a Kageyama, puedes ir a visitarlo al hospital, habla con él aunque no te responda. Todo eso esta bien, solo no quiero que te quedes viendo el pasado. Hinata, estoy seguro que Kageyama no quisiera que te quedes ahí parado lamentándote, estoy seguro que Kageyama quisiera que sigas como antes, aunque duela. –Sonrió para calmar un poco al chico, tal vez había sido muy rudo, pero él solo quería que Hinata entendiera que Kageyama _tal vez nunca iba a volver a abrir los ojos._

__Hinata comenzó a llorar, era verdad. Kageyama lo hubiera reprendido por estar así, necesitaba seguir adelante. Sugawara lo abrazó esperando que este ya no se sienta tan mal, estaba orgulloso de habérselo dicho, no era fácil llegar con alguien y decirle que olvide a su _alma gemela. _Después de eso Sugawara le invitó una comida a Hinata para que se calmara.

Cuando Hinata regresó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue meterse en su cuarto y tumbarse en la cama, esa noche tendría mucho de que pensar. Ya iban a dar las 3:00 am y Hinata se encontraba tumbado en su cama recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado con Kageyama, se había jurado continuar con su vida como normalmente lo hacía. Nunca olvidaría a su primer amor, nunca olvidaría a aquel chico que amo con toda su alma, pero tendría que seguir con su vida. No se quedaría estancado en el pasado, no estaría deprimido siempre por aquel chico, no, él iba a ser fuerte, se iba a guardar el dolor.

Tomó con fuerza su almohada abrazándola y derramando una lágrima de dolor, se limpió la lágrima y juró no volver a derramar una sola lágrima por aquel chico, juró no volver a pensar en él todas las noches. Y de ahí también se juró olvidar a aquel chico, tal vez anteriormente se había dicho que nunca lo olvidaría, pero si no hacerlo le causaba tanto dolor tendría que romper sus palabras junto con su alma; sabía que no sería fácil olvidarlo, pero lo intentaría, después de todo él era fuerte.

-No me importa que despierte, lo puede hacer si quiere. A mi ya no me importa.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras lanzaba su almohada al otro lado de la habitación. Se lo dijo en un tono seguro y firme, aunque en su interior sabía que esa era la mentira más falsa que se había hecho en toda su vida.

Hinata continúo su vida como se lo había prometido, siempre estaba sonriente y feliz, remataba con emoción los pases que le mandaban, estaba ruidoso como siempre, sin embargo, por dentro seguía destrozado, aunque ya no pensaba más en el azabache, seguía necesitándolo y seguía extrañándolo. Hinata aunque decía ya haber olvidado al pelinegro, siempre cuando mencionaban su nombre cambiaba de tema o no les contestaba, para él era la única forma de huir de la realidad. _Simplemente para él, ese nombre se estaba borrando de la faz de la tierra._

Unas noches después de haber hablado con Sugawara se fue a dormir bastante ansioso, no podía dormir, algo le molestaba de sobre manera, sentía que si se dormía algo malo iba pasar. Le costó bastante poder dormir, pero después de un tiempo por fin pudo descansar.

Espontáneamente Hinata se encontraba en un cuarto demasiado oscuro, estaba completamente solo, miró a su alrededor y como se esperaba, no había ningún sonido. De pronto de la negrura de la habitación apareció alguien, la persona que él más anhelaba ver, y esa persona era Kageyama Tobio. Éste se detuvo enfrente de él silencioso e indiferente, ninguno de los dos decía nada; Kageyama caminó lentamente hacía Hinata y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y tomarlo en sus brazos, a continuación, toda la habitación donde ambos se encontraban, se iluminó. Era una habitación bastante simple, pero lo importante era que ya había perdido la negrura, ya no se encontraba a oscuras. Pero no toda la felicidad dura para siempre, el cuarto comenzó a oscurecer de nuevo y un ruido proveniente de un carro frenando acompañado de varios gritos comenzó a aparecer mientras que Kageyama se desvanecía, y de nuevo volvía a estar solitario en la habitación_. ''¿Kageyama, a dónde vas?''_ El chico se alteró al ver a la persona que más amaba desvanecerse nuevamente, comenzó a llorar y a gritar desesperadamente, quería sentir de nuevo la calidad de ese beso y abrazo, quería estar junto a Kageyama de nuevo. Se sentó en la oscuridad, desesperado y esperando respuesta ajena, pero no la había.

Posó su cabeza en sus piernas y se acurrucó en ellas, él único ruido que escuchaba era el de su respiración, entonces comenzó a oír pasos acercándosele, se giró emocionado esperando encontrarse con Kageyama y quedo un poco decepcionado de que no sea quien se esperaba, _de hecho, él no sabía de quién se trataba_, ya que no podía verle el rostro.Había una silueta enfrente de él con la mano extendida, era como si lo quisiese ayudar. Hinata no quería volver a caer en la soledad, no quería volver a sentir la falta de alguien en aquella habitación, por lo que sin dudarlo tomó la mano de la extraña sombra que se encontraba frente suyo y al tomar su mano, éste le dio un beso inesperado. Hinata no se resistió a aquel beso, era extraño porque parecía que ya lo conocía aunque no le podía ver bien el rostro.

El cuarto se volvió a iluminar, aunque no de la misma manera que antes, sí había brillo, pero era leve, _era como si fuera un brillo falso._ Hinata y él chico misterioso intercambiaban miradas, él otro veía a Hinata con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ocultaba algo. Repentinamente Kageyama apareció justo detrás de ellos, su expresión mostraba tristeza y asombro, parecía que no se esperaba venir eso. El chico misterioso rió un poco ante la expresión de Kageyama, mientras éste miraba la escena asombrado, Kageyama empezó a señalar a Hinata bastante molesto mientras el chico misterioso lo atraía hacía si mismo como diciendo _''gané''_. Hinata no entendía bien la situación, en primera, _¿quién era él?_ En segunda, _ ¿qué hacía Kageyama ahí?_ Esas preguntas invadían su mente. Ambos dejaron de discutir y Kageyama se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda, como si hubiera perdido la discusión, parecía indignado. Se marchó de ahí dejándolos solos, de nuevo. Inmediatamente el escenario cambió, ahora se encontraba él solo con Kageyama en una terraza, al parecer era el edificio más alto de Miyagi. Kageyama se veía triste, bastante para ser sinceros; dijo algo imposible de entender y con la mirada sin brillo observo a Hinata atentamente, éste con lagrimas en sus ojos negó con la cabeza, entonces Kageyama suspiró y dio un paso hacía atrás pronunciando unas últimas palabras _''Lo siento, Hinata…Te amo…'' _Todo se tornó completamente negro y se escuchó un grito de horror por parte de Hinata, después de eso se escucharon ambulancias y varias personas gritando…. Después ese ruido se comenzó a convertir poco a poco en un absoluto y aterrador silencio.

Hinata se despertó sobresaltado con la mano en su pecho, ¿qué significaba ese sueño tan raro que acababa de tener? Posó su mano sobre su frente, esta se encontraba repleta de sudor frío, las manos le temblaban y el corazón le latía de sobremanera. Se paró de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, necesitaba calmarse de alguna manera, aquel acontecimiento pasado lo traía muy confundido. Intentaba analizarlo, intentaba encontrarle explicación, pero, simplemente nada surgía, todo le parecía algo ilógico y sin sentido. Se tomó el vaso de agua de una manera rápida, estaba cansado y necesitaba volver a dormir, aunque como era obvio, no pudo volver a reconciliar el sueño en toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la escena de Kageyama pronunciando _''Lo siento, Hinata…Te amo…''. _Laescena se repetía una y otra vez, y Hinata no podía lidiar con eso. Se seguía preguntando ¿por qué la disculpa, por qué daba un paso hacía atrás alejándose del pelinaranja, por qué el sonido de las ambulancias, por qué el grito? Y seguía sin obtener respuestas. Suspiró mientras se acomodaba por milésima vez, tal vez ya era hora de dejar atrás al pasado, tal vez Sugawara tenía razón.

**Y bueno~~ ¿Qué les pareció la segunda parte?  
>Hahah, ya se que a todastodos ustedes les rompe el corazón ver a nuestro queridísimo Hinata llorar por Kageyama, pero es necesario para la historia. Sin drama no hay historia (: ****También no se olviden que no será por lo único que sufra Hinata, habrá más sorpresas para ustedes.  
><strong>**Unas cosas de las cuales se tienen que percatar son de lo que escribí **_así_**. Los puntos importantes o claves están escritos de esa manera. Otra cosa es intenten comprender el sueño, analícenlo, léanlo y vuélvanlo a leer hasta que más o menos entiendan el significado de éste.**

**Ok, a continuación responderé sus Reviews que me inspiran a seguir~**

**BlueWindow:  
><strong>**Hahah, no te preocupes. Kageyama sí despertará, el problema es, ¿cuándo?  
>Esa carta me costó mucho trabajo escribirla, aunque borraba y borraba no me quedaba, pero al menos al final sí les gusto. Muchas gracias por tu Review, nos leemos pronto~<strong>

**Elizabeth-san:  
><strong>**Ohoho-ho~~ Alguien descubrió mi malévolo plan. Sí pasará eso, será con uno de los dos, no diré cual para darte más intriga.  
>¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero subir más pronto el próximo capítulo!~ <strong>

**AnormalGirlOfHope:  
><strong>**¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto, haha….No la verdad creo que si me pase un poco…  
>De todas maneras, gracias por el Review~<strong>

**Gwen1Stacy:  
><strong>**Pues, porque me gusta romper corazones~~ No te gustará saber que pasa después, créeme.  
>Gracias por el Review, espero que te haya gustado la actualización~<strong>

**Annie lestrange:  
><strong>**Espero que te haya gustado y que haya sido lo que esperabas~~  
>Gracias por el Review y espero haberte dejado satisfecha~<strong>

**mishie Walker:  
><strong>**Ya lo sé, Kageyama es mi hermoso y tonto bebé. Como ya mencione anteriormente, Kageyama si despertará, no se preocupen~~  
>¡Gracias por el Review!<strong>

**mabeln.n:****  
>Muchas gracias!~ Espero que la actualización te haya agradado, y no te preocupes, yo también estoy entre hacer sufrir más a Hinata, o dejarlo así.<strong>

**¡Les deseo una linda semana, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
